The Wife Test
by Mirror By Silent Dream
Summary: Chi-Chi finds out about Videl's crush on Gohan and comes up with a perfect test to see if she is the perfect girl for her eldest son. But what happens when the last test sparks something in the two women? Chi-ChiXVidel Yuri! Don't like? Don't read!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Warning: This story contains a Yuri(Girl/Girl) Don't like Yuri? Don't read it!

**Chapter One: The Test Begins**

Chi-Chi dishes out the food on four plates and places them on the table along with four forks and four cups filled with juice, then walks over to the front door and opens it" Gohan! Goten! Videl Dinner Time!" She screamed into the air.

Hearing their mother's call the two boys fly back to the house." Hey wait for me!" the black haired girl said, flying after them. All three of them land in front of the house, the two boys rush into the house" Man I am starving!" Gohan says making his way to the kitchen." Me too!" said the younger boy, trying to beat his older brother into the kitchen. Videl looks at the two boys and shakes her head and walks into the kitchen where the two boys were already pigging out.

Chi-Chi looks at the younger girl and smiles" There's some for you too Videl" Videl looks at the fourth plate of food" Oh I was going to go home to eat" Chi-Chi shakes her head and brings the girl over to the table" Non-sense! You live in the city, it will take you a while to get back to the city, besides I already fixed you a plate of food." she insisted.

Giving into the older woman Videl takes her place at the table and starts eating the food set in front of her" Oh wow! This is really good!" She exclaimed, taking another bite. The elder woman looks at her and smiles" Thank-you" Video takes a sip of her juice then looks at Chi-Chi" You must give me this recipe for out cook!" Chi-Chi gets a surprised look on her face" You have a cook?" Nodding Videl takes another bite of the delicious food." How many rooms do you have in your house?" Videl looks at her strangely then gets a thoughtful looks on her face" Hmm... I guess around 50"

" 50!!" Exclaimed the older woman. Dinner time went by fast as the who women talk about everything they have, or in Chi-Chi's case all she didn't have. Getting up from her seat Videl walks over to the sink and starts to fill it with hot soapy water." Oh no dear! You don't have to do that!" shaking her head Videl moves some of the mountain of plates into the sink and starts washing them fast" It's the least I can do after that delicious meal." Chi-Chi smiles and sits back down and watches the young girl at work. Slowly the mountain of dishes becomes smaller and smaller. " Your going to make someone a good wife Videl" Chi-Chi said smiling. Videl looks back at the woman and blushes" Wife?" she said glancing at Gohan and drops the plate, shattering it as it hits the floor" Oh my! I am so sorry!" She said as she quickly kneels down and cleans up the broken glass.

**A Month Later**

Chi-Chi looks at the younger woman." Alright let's get one thing straight Videl, I know you like my son." Videl looks at her surprised" How did you..." cutting her off the older woman answers" I was young once too you know" Videl blushes"... okay you caught me there" Smiling the elder woman nods" I knew it. Now, if you want to be with my son you have to go through a test." Videl looks at her curiously"Test? What kind of test?" Chi-Chi looks at the girl" I call it' The Wife Test' " She said smiling, making a blush creep into Videl's cheeks. " What... do I have to do for this test?" She asked " Well..." says the elder woman" there are 5 things you must master before you are... in my books good enough to be Gohan's wife and that is: Cleaning, Cooking, Sewing, Manners and last but certainly not least...You have to be good in bed." She stated. Videl gets a shocked look on her face at the last one mentioned." But I've never..."Chi-Chi smiles" Well that's what practice if for... now shall we get started? I know you can do the dishes, which... for this family is a definite must for women." Videl nervously laughs" Yeah... I've seen Gohan eat" Chi-Chi smiles" Yes well he isn't the only one, Goten eats just as much, as does their father... even though he isn't here right now... Anyways shall we get started on the Cleaning?" she asked the girl in front of her still stunned"... Y-yeah..."

Smiling Chi-Chi quickly grabs all of the cleaning stuff" Alright I'll be timing you and go over area's you finished to see how well they are done. Start!" She says loudly and presses the timer on the stop watch in her hand. Videl grabs all the stuff and starts cleaning as fast and as well as she can.

**A/N: This is my first Yuri story so please be nice! I was going through all of the characters in DBZ and pairing them unthinkable characters and saw that there were no stories with Chi-Chi and Videl as a couple so! I decided to try it out! Tell me what you all think okay?!**


End file.
